1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method of processing the water in certain water areas for water cleaning, aerating, and other purposes, which comprises producing a circulatory flow of the water between the surface and bottom of a body of water from a jet of water being raised from the bottom and being diffused over a radial range of the water area. More particularly, the present invention provides a method that has particular applications and uses in particular water areas, such as water reservoir dams, rivers, and harbors, which extend continuously over a broad area and usually contain a large amount of water that would require costly facilities if the large amount of water is to be processed all at one time. The method allows any portion of the water area to be delimited so that the water within that portion can be processed locally for water cleaning and other purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional apparatus comprises a tubular construction that provides a vertical passage for raising water and producing a jet of water which causes a circulatory flow of water, thereby increasing the content of oxygen and distributing it throughout the water area such as a dam, lake, marsh, and the like and enhancing the growth of micro-organisms which dissolve any harmful organic substances. This apparatus has been known as a typical water cleaning apparatus, as originally disclosed in the Japanese patent publication No. 42-5795.
Several improved versions of the original apparatus have been offered for twenty years so that a higher cost performance can be achieved. The improvements that have been made include a simple and less costly construction and less running costs, as well as the elimination of any environmental pollution that might otherwise accompany the water cleaning process. Because of those merits, the improved versions have been used in various locations across the country of Japan, for example, and have achieved their respective objectives.